Experiences like no other
by lost holldir
Summary: Jareth's spells have backfired, turning the whole gang into lab rats, the only way to change back. . easy enough, solve the labyrinth in less than thirteen hours. . just dont eat the cheese
1. Default Chapter

hullo! ok this chapter is only the begining and so it is FREAKISHLY short, it may take a little while or two for me to continue cuz school sucks up lives. . yeah its stupid at first, but I promise it'll get better!

Jareth sat in his high chair, watching over his moronic minions skurry about chaceing after chickens, and goodness only knows what else. He sat boredly playing with his long black cane on the stone ground, beautiful blue eyes staring thoughtfully out the opened stone window, just overlooking the dirty streets of Gobblin city.

A chicken, kicked by a dirty little gobblin by accident, was catapolted in the air, destination. . Jareth's face. Quickly he lifted his hand with the black cane in it, and hit the chicken like a ball. Squacking it fell to the ground, where Jareth proceeded to beat it down untill it was only white and gray feathers remaining. The room was silent for quite some time as the whole congrigation of the room stood stunned; staring at the gobblin king.

"Third time this week it is" murmered a gangly looking woman gobblin to another. They nodded in agreement.

Jareth turned his head, and grabbed a small gobblin by its throat, getting close to its green face he sang "You remind me of the babe!"

Everyone groaned in agoney.

"Give it a rest Jareth, we've sung this song at least thirty million times!" an anonomus voice said in the short croud of green and brown faces. A frown appeared on jareth's face as he stared every one of them in the eyes. They all awaited silently for a reply.

"WELL! I CANT FIND ANY INSPIRATION!" he shouted flailing his hands in the air, and turning on his heel.

"You could find 'er again Jareth," a little woman gobblin said stepping out of the croud and looking up at the king.

"No no impossible. .. I felt so rejected the last time. . It took three months of intence therapy to get me back," he replied clearly hiding back the tears. The little woman patted his leg.

"I know dear I know," she said in a grandmother voice. Jareth whimpered, and frowned.

"I felt so DENIED!" he said over dramatically. "But no this time. . this time I have a better plan, one that will work, I will get her back mark my words I will. . . "

soooo? how was it? R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

what up? sorry every body I had a major brain fart and I didn't work on my story for the longest time! I'm sorry! disclaimer: I dont own laby. no matter how much I want to, I dont. so yeah with out further a do here's my second chaptor, THANKS FOR THE NICE COMMENTS! LOVE YOU ALL!

Sara walked down the dreary hallways of her house in london. The rain poared in buckets on the rooftops, and hammered on the windows. The babys shrill crys piercing through the roar of the thunder, but she ignored it all.

For about a week only she was glad to see all of her family again, but it all ended abruptly when her step mother put on more restrictions on Sara for unknown reasons. Just for the sheer pleasure in tormenting her. Once again she was left taking care of toby who was upstairs in his tiny crib crying his eyes out; her freedom just outside the door. Merlin barked loudly outside. He was forced to stay out there tied to a tree trunk by a rope. . no more adventures in the graving yard.

A sudden closing of a door made Sara jump in surprise. Everything seemed to be still at that moment, even the rain appeared to be no longer hearable. . Quiet. . too quiet. This scene was all to familure. Quickly grabing the fire poker at her left, she lifted it up and rested it on her right shoulder. Stealthfuly she creped towards the empty hallway where the door had shut, avoiding the creeking floorboards the best to her ability. All the lights in the house flickered once then shot out suddenly, leaving Toby upstairs screaming louder than ever.

She could hear movement coming from behind door number two to her left, the only room in the house with lights still working. With a face of determination she quickly turned the golden door knob and yanked the door open, lifting the fire poker high above her head she smaked the mullet man over the head with a loud 'TONK'. Instantly he crumbled to the floor, laying motionless afterwards. Sighing Sara guided the pokers tip towards Jareth, she poked him in the ear. . then the kidney, then the thigh. Good, he was out cold. She sighed with relief, and tip-toed to the kitchen, droping the poker in the hallway as she went. Pulling out a can of whipped cream, she feverishly shook the can, and ran back into the room. Jareth still layed there in the same position as before. Grinning she pulled off the cap. . .

Ten minutes later Jareth's eyes began to slowly flutter open. Moaning he lifted himself up to be on all fours. A throbbing pain swelled up in the back of his head. He used his right hand to feel around through his massive tanglement of hair, and indeed there was a small lump on the back of his skull, just as he had predicted. The dimly lit room was quiet, so quiet a pin dropping would be louder than a blow horn. With much effort, Jareth came to his knees, and looked around.

"Hi Jareth. . ." Sara said with a smug grin of attitude on her face. Her arms were folded over her chest, the now eptied can of whip cream clamped between her clammy left hand.

"Sara!" Jareth almost shouted in a deep voice, but he coughed as he breathed in. "GAHHH" he shreiked as he put his black gloved hands over his face. Sara jeered. Whip cream was all over Jareth's face making him look like a snowman with a frizzy head, he had breathed in some through his nose, and was now suffocating. He fell to the ground and flopped around like a fish out of water.

"Cut the theatrics Jareth, I know you're just kidding around!" Sara shouted, hucking the can at Jareth. It pelted him in the head, and almost instantly all movement stopped coming from him. "Jareth. . .?" Sara asked looking down at him, his face still almost compleatly covered in white goo. "Jareth? J-A-R-E-T-H!" Still no reply. She shrugged, and walked up to him. Reaching into his tight right pocket, she pulled out a black wallet. Sitting indian style (not ment for offending for those who are Native American) she flipped through his wallet. A little card fell out and landed squarely on the floor. She slowly reached down and picked it up, Jareth twitched. Looking at it, instantly she reconized it.

"They let you drive in the Gobblin city?" she asked to no one sarcastically. Sara looking at all of his personal information, laughed at some of the things she read. Flipping the card around in her hand, she just about bust a gut. "OH MY! Is this. . is this really you! HA HA HA HA!" she found his picture. In this picture, half of Jareths hair was taller than the other, he had forgotten to put in his other contact lenze so one of his eyes was a different color than the other, and he had the cheesiest grin she had ever seen in her entire life. She laughed so hard that breathing didn't come easy for a minute. Tears streamed down her face as she bent over and pounded the cold floor boards with her fist. "WOW!" she gasped trying to get a hold of herself. Still laughing slightly she absent mindedly stuffed the licence into her back jean pocket. 


End file.
